YellowHead Wikia:Manual of Style
All articles should follow this guide to ensure that pages across the Wiki stay consistent and readable. Article Titles The title of an article should have the first word starting with a capital letter with the rest of the letters lowercase, unless a lowercase letter would not correctly refer to the topic (YellowHead, Police Hat). Articles should be titled whatever name the topic is most commonly referred to (YellowHead, not YellowHead Martins). Any title that could refer to different topics (YellowHead), should be a disambiguation, and should lead to articles about the different topics. Articles that share a name with a disambiguation page should have parentheses with a lowercase word that distinguishes the article from other articles about topics of the same name. (examples: YellowHead (character), YellowHead (series)) The display title of the page should always be the title without the parentheses word (YellowHead would be the display title, not YellowHead (character)). Writing Style * Articles about fictional characters, objects, or locations should be written in present tense, not past or future tense. * Articles should not refer to the reader or viewer. * Articles about fictional characters, objects, or locations should be written in an in-universe style. * Articles should be written with proper grammar and spelling, unless doing so would not correctly describe the the topic, such as animation titles or quotes. * American English is used, not any other forms of English. * Avoid using contractions (example: "it is" instead of "it's") * Animation names should be in this format, "Animation Name". ** Only the text inside the quotations should be linked, not the text including the quotations. ** If the animation name is at the end of a sentence, the punctuation mark should always be inside the quotations. Specific article guidelines Character pages Character pages should be named with what the character is most commonly referred to. Character pages should also be arranged according to the example character page: * A introductory sentence in the form "" " is a character in the series "''YellowHead''.''", along with additional text. * An '''Appearance' section, describing how the character looks. * A Personality section, describing the character's personality. * An Appearances section, listing all the animations where the character appears in chronological order, with subsections for each season. * A Trivia section, which lists information that would seem out of place if put elsewhere in the article. * An Errors section, listing errors that frequently appears with the character. Animation pages Animation pages should be named with what the project name is. They should be arranged according to the list of sections below: * An introductory sentence of the form "" " is the of of the series YellowHead. In this animation, * A Plot section listing the events that occurred in the animation. * A Characters section, listing every character who appeared, with links to each. It should have three subsections labelled "Main Characters", "Supporting Characters", and "Minor Characters". * A Fan Reactions section, which displays fan reactions to the article. Only add this section if the animation caused significant fan reactions. * A Trivia section with two subsections labelled "Continuity" and "Cultural References", which lists information that would seem out place if put elsewhere in the article. * An Errors section, listing errors that occurred in the animation. Location pages